tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Furutsukeki Sani
Furutsukeki Sani is one of the main heroines of Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew. She's a 18-year-old Mew Mew who transferred to Japan from Africa. Appearance Furutsukeki's light brown hair is hip-length and she has blue eyes. Her school uniform is a dark red sailor dress with dark blue ribbon. Brown school shoes and dark blue leggings. Her café uniform is a very soft red dress with a white bow on it. A white bow on her head, very soft red and white lace garters on her arm and left thigh. A single very soft red thigh-high sock on her right leg and white slip-on shoes. As Mew Sherbert, her hair and eyes become Very soft red. Her hair goes into two a curly braid-like style. She grows a pair of dark red orangutan ears. Her outfit is very soft red and white. Personality Furutsekeki is a warm and gentle young girl. She loves calligraphy, especially since she loves to learn it ever since getting to Japan. Has an affinity for astrology and learning the different stars, planets, constellations and many stuff in space. Loves to collect rubber ducks since she was a child, she always thought they were total adorable. Is very friendly to others she meet, even rude people which just makes it worse for her, so she usually is the one need saving. Biography An African born and raised in Africa alongside her twin sister, Ocha. Always been attached together by hip, so they were always together and did most stuff together. Furutsekeki and Ocha would play together, bath together, eat together, sleep together and everything until that faithful day, she lost her life. Ocha's death was the cause of herself due to transforming into an orangutan as a child without knowing it and brutally attacked her until she was dead and then the next minute she was back to herself, but she was naked though and her family knows what happened but haven't told her yet. Moved to Japan, hoping to forget her horrible past and transferred to Ame High. Abilities As Mew Fruitcake, she is infused with the Bornean orangutan, so she has Bornean orangutan abilities. Her weapon is Fruitcake Bow, a bow in the shades of very soft red and white. Her attack is Ribbon Fruitcake Yajirushi, she shoots arrows from her bow at the opponent, they can't be dodged easily, pin points the opponent once it's shot. Etymology Her first name is simply the Japanese pronunciation/spelling of the word "Fruitcake". Her last name means "Sunny". The word Yajirushi is simply the Japanese pronunciation/spelling of the word "Arrow". Trivia * The Bornean orangutan is a critically endangered species of orangutan native to the island of Borneo. Gallery Mew Fruitcake.png|Mew Fruitcake Furutsukeki's Cafe Uniform.png|Furutsukeki's Café Uniform Furutsukeki's School Uniform.png|Furutsukeki's School Uniform Bornean Orangutang.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Fruitcake.jpg|Fruitcake Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Primate Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Category:Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Kōkan Gakusei Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew